


Letters from the Frontier

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Letters from the Frontier [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Cardassia, Comic, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I hope, M/M, Post-Canon, Puns & Word Play, rating: immature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Julian hasn't heard from Garak in months. Worried for his friend he follows him to Cardassia. Determined not to loose his ties to DS9 he writes to Ezri about his life on the Cardassian homeplanet.A post-canon Garashir Fancomic...





	Letters from the Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Beta- and test read by squeemish (s-q-u-e-e-m-i-s-h.tumblr.com), thank you for your help and all the good suggestions, they helped a great deal… Also thanks to captainviolet (captainviolet.tumblr.ch) and pity-like (pity-like.tumblr.com) who checked for typos etc.
> 
> I don't own neither Star Trek, Deep Space Nine nor any of the participating characters. This is for fun only, no money made.

 

So, whoever can guess what book Julian recommended to Garak gets virtual cookies... ;)


End file.
